I will always like you
by adreamersimagination
Summary: A moment set during Girl Meets She Don't Like Me. Lucas pays Riley a visit and decides to tell her how he feels about the whole situation. A one-shot.


**This is just a little thought that came to me after watching the new episode last night! I wish we got more moments between Rucas now that they are an official couple! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

After Maya went home that night, Riley retreated to her bedroom to relax. She smiled as she thought of the news they just saw as a family. She loved how protective her mom was. Sure, it was a little extreme but she never doubted the love that she had for her or Auggie. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and quickly changed for bed. She was ready to just put these last few days behind her and move on with her friends. She knew that she had to stop worrying what people thought about her and she was slowly working on it. Her boyfriend and friends were really helping her to make progress. As she tied her brown hair into a messy bun she heard a tap on the bay window. She looked over and smiled when she saw Lucas outside and slowly making his way through the window.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Riley asked as she walked over to greet him with a kiss.

"I wanted to stop by and see you," Lucas said.

"You did?" Riley raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I was worried about you," Lucas admitted.

"Why?" Riley asked but felt her heart flutter at his admission.

"I know how much this girl not liking you really messed with you this week. I thought that I would check in to make sure you were okay now," Lucas explained.

"You didn't have to do that," Riley smiled. Her boyfriend never failed to amaze her.

"I wanted to," Lucas said and the young couple moved to sit at the bay window.

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me. I know that not everyone is going to like me. I guess that I am still working on it. I guess I believe in people too much and that's what is going to get me in trouble one day," Riley shrugged.

"It's okay to believe in people and want to see the good in them. It's okay to want people to like you. There are people who need you to believe in them. Whether they show it or not everyone likes knowing that they have someone rooting for them," Lucas said. "I mean look at me, Riley. If you didn't believe in me, then I'm not sure how I would have survived in New York. It's because of you that I am standing where I am today and that I was able to get through the move."

"I think you would have been okay without me," Riley chuckled.

"I don't think so," Lucas shook his head. "You always believed in me and you always saw the best in me. Even when Zay first came here, you never gave up hope on me. You saw something in me worth fighting for."

"And I never will. I will always fight for you and always believe that you are worth believing in," Riley promised.

"That's why I said when people get to know the real you, there is no way they won't like you. It's not possible for them to not like you. You are the best person that I know," Lucas said.

"I think you may be a little biased," Riley laughed.

"Maybe so," Lucas shrugged. "But I know a good person when I see one."

"Thank you," Riley smiled.

"Even if that girl or any other person doesn't like you, just know that I like you. I will always like you," Lucas promised.

"You may be the best boyfriend ever," Riley admitted.

"It helps when you have the best girlfriend ever," Lucas smiled. Riley scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So health class, huh?" Riley smirked.

"I have to admit, it was a little awkward with your dad teaching us about the human body. It's much easier to not feel awkward when it's not your girlfriend's father teaching you the lesson," Lucas laughed.

"Smackle seemed to know a lot about the topic," Riley laughed and looked up to see her boyfriend laughing too.

"A lot more than I expected," Lucas agreed.

"All I could think about this last week is you," Riley admitted and then felt herself blush at her comment.

"Oh really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and smirked at his girlfriend.

"I just. I mean. You know because we haven't really gotten to spend a lot of time alone together," Riley stuttered and felt herself get even redder with each word.

"Well we are alone now," Lucas loved how nervous his girlfriend was getting and thought she looked adorable.

"I meant a date. It's been a while since we have gone on a date," Riley said and felt Lucas grab her hand.

"Well would you like to go on a date with me Riley Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed. "I mean, yes. Of course,"

"I know what you meant," Lucas laughed. "I know you better than you think."

"You do, don't you?" Riley smiled. She was starting to realize that he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

"I always see you," Lucas nodded and Riley leaned forward to kiss him. "And I will always like you."

Whenever it got tough or it seemed like everything was against her, all she had to do was look at her boyfriend. She knew that when her own strength failed her, he had enough for the both of them. His arms were strong enough to hold the both of them up and keep them going. Every day she was thankful that she fell into his lap on the subway. It was the beginning of something special. It was the beginning of a love story that had no signs of slowing down any time soon. She knew that they were both destined for greatness and she always wanted Lucas by her side. She wanted to take on the world with him holding her hand. As she looked into his comforting green eyes, she knew that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
